This invention relates to a photographic processing apparatus in which a film is developed and dried, images on the film are printed on photographic paper, and the photographic paper is developed.
A photographic processing apparatus is known in which a series of operations including the development and drying of film, printing on photographic paper and development thereof are automatically carried out.
In such a photographic processing apparatus as mentioned above, a negative mask having a film guide path is provided in the exposure unit. The images are printed on the photographic paper by emitting the light to a film supported by the negative mask.
In such a conventional photographic processing apparatus, the film guide path has one common size and the negative mask is fixedly supported in the exposure unit. Thus, it was possible to process the film of only one size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic processing apparatus which can process films of different widths.